Unexpected Confession
by I'll Break Your Heart
Summary: Rosa never really understood why she felt different around Curtis. But after an interview with Idol Nancy, the truth comes out and shocks everyone. Especially Rosa herself. ONESHOT


%

**Recently I learned of LiveCasteshipping, so like the fan girl I am, my creative side took over and thought of this. Hope you enjoy!**

Rosa sat anxiously on the couch, tapping her foot. She had been called on her Xtransceiver to go to Castelia City so that Nancy could do an interview on her. Rosa was shocked at the time. Nancy? As in the idol? What had Rosa done to attract attention on someone that popular? Rosa even knew who Nancy was, and that was saying something. Usually Rosa didn't watch TV, or listen to music. But the occasional times she joined her mother in front of the TV or plugged in her headphones to her Xtransciever, she could recognize Nancy's face and her voice.

"It's because you beat Iris dear," her mother had said to her. "Beat the Champion, made all those blockbuster movies, entered your Pokemon in musicals, became a part time reporter, helped save the-"

"Okay mom I get it." Rosa had yelled at her mom. Her mom had only smirked a little. "Better get going, don't want to be late to that interview."

Rosa sighed and tapped her foot. An idea than stuck her. "_Maybe he'll pick up_," she thought. She opened up her contacts a pressed his name. Then she waited. "_Pick up, pick up pick up," _she wished. And then-

"Rosa!"

"Curtis! I was just thinking of you!" Rosa yelled, a little to loudly. She quickly blushed and lowered her voice. "Sorry didn't mean to scream, I just really wanted to see you."

"I really wanted to see you too." Curtis said. Rosa cocked her head, confused. She could see a faint blush on his cheeks. "_He's either embarrassed to see me, or he just when out for a run_," Rosa thought to herself.

"So where are you?" Curtis asked. "You're not outside, and that's a little strange. I'm used to trees being behind you, not a poster for _Love and Battles._"

"Well," Rosa said, placing her arm behind her head. "I got a call to come to Castelia City so Nancy could do an interview on me." Rosa laughed, "To be honest, I'm more afraid of this then when I went up to challenge Iris."

"Did you say Castelia City? Did you say Nancy?" Curtis said, his eyes wide.

Rosa nodded, "Yeah, I know. I didn't think all my battling and part time jobs would really lead me to an interview. I just hope it goes well."

"How so? Are you nervous?" Curtis asked, calming down a little.

"Yeah, you can say that. I'm afraid that whatever I tell Nancy will end up coming back at me to bite me in the butt. I mean what if she misinterprets my guy best friend to my guy boyfriend? Or what if she asks me the weight of my Pokemon and she ends up reporting it as how many Pokemon I caught! I don't know Curtis, I'm really nervous." Rosa said, "And it doesn't help that it's a live interview. Oh Arceus I'm so nervous."

"Don't be, Nancy isn't that heartless I'm, sure she'll be nice to you, she's not like those other reporters. Plus knowing her she'll probably ask you simple questions."

Rosa looked at Curtis, confused. "What do you mean, "knowing her?" Are you friends with Nancy?" Curtis instantly tensed, and then relaxed.

"No, uh, I just watch a lot of her interviews, sometimes, yeah."

"Oh."

"But Rosa, I'm sure you'll do fine."

"I hope."

"I'm positive you're not going to humiliate yourself."

"Sure."

"Just be yourself."

Rosa inhaled, and the exhaled. She smiled. "Thanks Curtis. Talking to you always clears my mind. That's what I like about you." The second after she said those words, Curtis' face grew redder. "Oh, uh, I really like talking to you too Rosa. That's what I like about you."

Rosa smiled. "Thanks Curtis."

Curtis' face was still red when he suddenly turned around. "Gotta go Rosa, a colleagues calling. Good luck on the interview."

"Okay!"

Curtis hung up, and Rosa began fanning herself. For some reason after her talks with Curtis, her face always felt hot and her heart was always pounding. "What is this?" Rosa asked herself.

"Oi Rosa! Its time for your interview!"

"Yes coming!"

Rosa got up a quickly made her way to the interview room. Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door.

"Hey Rosa you're here! Good, just take a seat right there, Nancy will be right out."

Rosa nodded. The set up was basically a pink background (Nancy's signature color) with two white seats facing each other and a small brown table. Surrounding this was cameramen, microphones, and other TV related equipment that Rosa could never learn the name of. She made her way to one of the white seats and sat down. Bright lights his her face. It was scary looking out and just seeing cameras and people she didn't know. "_You could do this Rosa. And if not for your sake at least for Curtis'"_, Rosa thought. When she thought of Curtis though, her face began to burn a little. "Why am I blushing?" She asked herself softly.

"Hi everyone!"

Rosa looked up and blinked. It was really Nancy! She entered the room, smiling and laughing.

"Nancy! What took you so long?"

"Sorry, sorry, but Christoph was talking to me about some girl named…" She stopped talking when her eyes rested upon the girl in the white chair. "Rosa!" she squealed. "Its really Rosa!" she ran over and gripped both her hands. "I'm such a huge fan of your movies! And I always make sure to see the musical with your Pokemon in it!"

"Tt-thank you. I'm a fan of your music as well."

"Really that's so cool!"

Rosa smiled. Nancy was as bubbly and as happy as she was on TV. It was kind of cool to see her real and live, but Nancy gave off the vibe that she didn't care about her popularity. As long as she made people happy, she was happy. It was the type of vibe that made everyone so relaxed around her.

"Are you two ready?"

Nancy quickly ran to her seat opposite Rosa. "Yes!" she yelled. She turned to face Rosa.

"Just relax, I'll just ask you a couple questions then your done. And then I'll treat you to a Castelia Cone!"

"I love those!" Rosa said.

"Aren't they the best? Creamy and sweet and delicious!"

"I know I know! Especially if you put crumbled Lava Cookies on it!"

"Really? I never tried it like that!"

"It's amazing! It s a harmony of heat and cold."

"Girls! We are live in three, two, one!"

Nancy faced the camera and gave a large smile. "Hi everyone! Today we have a special treat! Coming to you live from Castelia City is none other than Rosa Shiro. Yes that Rosa Shiro! Say hi Rosa."

"Hi Rosa." Rosa said nervously. Nancy laughed. "Oh Rosa your such a jokester! Well now that were done with introductions, let get down to questions! But on this show we don't do regular questions. No no no! We do Flame Wheel Question Time! The way it works is I'm going to ask you rapid fire questions, and you have to answer the first thing that come to your mind. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Rosa said.

"Okay iku yo! (Let's go) Who was your first Pokemon?"

"Snivy"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"What's your favorite food?"  
"Castelia Cone." Nancy giggled.

"Which do you prefer, night or day?"

"Day"

"Cold or hot?"

"Cold."

"Ocean or pool?'

"Ocean."

"City or country?"

"Suburb." Nancy giggled some more

"Black or white?"  
"White"

"Future or past?"

"Future"

"What's your favorite Pokeball?"

"Ultra Ball."

The questions continued like this, getting faster and faster. Rosa had closed her eyes and crossed her arms to answer the questions. She didn't even have time to think about some of her answers until,

"Who do you love?"

"Curtis."

Rosa snapped her eyes open and gasped. Nancy also looked taken aback. She was expecting an answer like "my Pokemon" or "my mom." She was not expecting an open confession like this.

Rosa too was shocked, but for a different reason. Had she just said she loved Curtis? No, that was impossible, She barely even knew him! How could she love him? But Rosa thought over it a little. The way she started feeling hot when after she finished talking to him, the way she looked forward to their chats, the way she loved his voice and his cute eyes. The way her heart skipped a beat the first time she saw him in front of the Ferris Wheel…

It was as if a giant Solarbeam had come and cleared up all the darkness she had in her mind.

Yes, she did love Curtis.

But right now she had just…had just…

Confessed it to everyone in Unova.

And knowing Nancy's popularity, people probably in Kanto, Sinnoh, Johto…

Oh no.

"Rosa? Rosa are you okay?"

Rosa looked up. Nancy was looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"I just wrapped up the show, it was running over time anyway. Are you okay?"

A huge blush plastered itself across Rosa's face. "I just, I just." Was all she could say.

"I'm so sorry Rosa! I never meant for you to-"

But Rosa had already gotten up and was running to the door. Yes, she loved Curtis but, but she, but she had just.

…. told everyone.

Rosa pushed open the door, only to collide into someone. She fell on to the floor with a thud. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Rosa! Christoph! Are you two okay?"

Rosa lifted her head. In front of her was the boy she crashed into. Her eyes widened. "Curtis," she mumbled under her breath. Curtis looked up at her, his face red. "Hey Rosa." He said. Rosa blinked, and then smacked her head. How much of an idiot was she going to be that day? She remembered one time when she had called Curtis and someone else had shown up on the screen. She had believed what he had said about it being his coworker picking up, but now she saw. Curtis her friend and the idol Christoph were the same person. The same Chrsitoph who co hosted Nancy's show in the summer, the same Christoph who's songs were in her Xtransceiver.

Curtis (Or Christoph) picked himself off the ground and extended his hand towards Rosa. "Look Rosa…" he began.

But the embarrassment of her confession and her stupid just now realization of idol Christoph and regular Curtis being one and the same was too much for Rosa to bare. Getting up she quickly ran. Ran out of the building. Ran out of Castelia City. She just kept on running, tears falling down her cheeks.

"How could I be so stupid?" She muttered to herself. "Oh Arceus I am an idiot."

She kept on running, until finally out of breath she collapsed on the ground. She allowed her tears of shame to poor down her cheeks. She pulled her legs to her chest and continued crying, muttering to herself "so embarrassing, so stupid." She didn't notice a Skarmory flying overhead, nor did she notice the steps that were coming closer to her. What she did notice was the warm hand that was placed on her shoulder. She looked up, startled, into a pair of green eyes.

"Curtis," she whispered. He was back in his civilian clothes, but that didn't make him look any less attractive. Her eyes widened she quickly got up and tried to push him away.

"Wait Rosa," he said.

"No let go of me!"

"Rosa hear me out."

"No let me go!"

Rosa tried to pull away, she didn't want to be seen like this, and she didn't want Curtis or whatever his name was to see her like this. However, Curtis was stronger. She felt herself being pulled somewhere until she crashed into something hard. She opened her eyes and found herself in the small room of the Ferris Wheel at Nimbasa. "When did I?" She said

Curtis looked at her. "You ran here after you left Castelia. Skarmory and I found you crying in front of the Ferris Wheel."

"Oh."

Curtis sat down and gestured to the seat across from him. "Sit." He said. Rosa didn't even look at him as she sat down on the soft cushions. She felt the Ferris Wheel start up and begin to move.

Curtis nervously looked at Rosa. "Rosa…" he began

"I'm sorry!"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I said my own feelings without telling you. I embarrassed you, I crashed into you. I'm-"

"Wait Rosa I'm the one who should be apologizing! I kept this secret to myself when you've been so open with me. I should have told you instead of lying to you. I'm sorry."

Rosa looked up, "Wait, you're not mad at me?" Curtis shook his head. "Why would I be mad at you?" he asked.

"I thought because I just blurted out I loved you, you would hate me." Rosa said.

Curtis laughed. "Rosa I could never hate you, I thought you would hate me for lying to you."

This time Rosa shook her head. "Curtis I could never hate you, why do you think I love-" she stopped herself. Then she took a deep breath. "Why do you think I love you?" She said, looking Curtis in the eyes. Curtis blushed. "Rosa," He said. "I wanted to be the first one to tell you I love you but," he said grinning sheepishly, "I guess you beat me to the punch."

"Can you still say it? Can you still say you love me?" Rosa asked. "I want to hear it come out of your lips. I want to hear the sound of your voice when," she said her face turning really red, "when you tell me you love me."

Curtis stood up from his seat and walked over to Rosa's seat. Luckily the Ferris Wheel was very high class so it didn't tip to one side when Curtis sat down next to Rosa. He lifted Rosa's face so that they were only inches apart.

"Rosa," Curtis said.

"I," he kissed her forehead.

"love," he kissed her nose.

"You." He kissed her.

Rosa's eyes widened. And then closed. They sat there together, deepening their first kiss. The Champion and the Idol. They were still kissing when they reached the ground. As the door opened, the man in charge took one look at them, and grinned. He then closed the door and pressed the switch on the remote box, restarting the ride.

Those two teens needed more time to themselves.

**DONE. YAY LIVECASTERSHIPPING! Comment please :)**


End file.
